1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for unbinding bearings in rebuilt alternators and more particularly pertains to a new alternator bearing depth setting tool for unbinding a bearing in a rebuilt alternator so that the bearing will spin freely in the alternator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, to unbind a bearing of a rebuilt alternator, a user is require to tap or hit the outer housing of the rebuilt alternator with a ball hammer until the bearing is jarred to a position at which it is able to spin freely in the outer housing of the rebuilt alternator. This method takes a significant amount of time and patience by the user and is requires lots of skill and practice to properly unbind the bearing.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,981; 5,174,006; 3,651,553; 3,942,234; 2,775,025; and U.S. Patent. No. Des. 331,886 which are all incorporated herein to the extent necessary to understand the present invention and use thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new alternator bearing depth setting tool. The inventive device includes an elongate body having opposite proximal and distal ends. The proximal end of the body has an inner well therein with an annular shoulder therearound adjacent the proximal end of the body to define an annular outer well.
In these respects, the alternator bearing depth setting tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of unbinding a bearing in a rebuilt alternator so that the bearing will spin freely in the alternator.